Star Butterfly
|-|Base= |-|Butterfly form= Summary Princess Star Butterfly is the main protagonist of Star vs. the Forces of Evil. She is a teenage princess of the kingdom of Mewni (located in another dimension) sent to Earth by her parents in order to learn how to use the royal magic wand. She currently lives with her earthly hosts, the Diaz family. Star is very energetic and friendly. She loves having fun and usually has an optimistic outlook on life. She loves to help others and whenever she sees that someone is upset, she does her best to cheer them up. Strangers, in her eyes, are just friends she has not met yet, and she feels bad if she hurts someone's feelings, whether intentionally or not. Star has a happy-go-lucky attitude and always tries to put a smile on everyone's faces. She also works very hard towards her goals. Powers and Stats Tier: Possibly 9-C, High 8-C with her wand, Low 2-C at its peak | 3-A Name: Star Butterfly Origin: Star Vs the Forces of Evil Gender: Female Age: 15, 14 at the start of the series Classification: Princess of Mewni Powers and Abilities: Seems to have some fighting experience, Magic even without her wand, Reality Warping, Projectile Blasts, Can summon animals, Can give life to inanimate objects, Can alter someone's physical appearance, Transmutation, Weather Manipulation, Time Stop, Elemental Manipulation, Explosion Manipulation, Dark Magic, Clairvoyance (Can spy on people with "The All Seeing Eye" and use it to physically reach them), Sealing via Whispering Spell, Dimensional Travel with Dimensional Scissors, Purification (Was able to turn all of Toffee's corrupted magic back into regular magic), Can turn into a butterfly-like creature, Likely far more | All base form abilities, Flight, Can now use Portal Creation and Dimensional Travel without the need of Dimensional Scissors Attack Potency: At least Street level physically (Can fight Ludo's minions, who can easilly destroy street lamps), Large Building level with her wand (Easily took down a giant tower. Could destroy Tofee's cage when she got serious, which wasn't even scratched by her casual attacks. The wand's self-destruction could blow-up a giant castle), Universe level+ at its peak (The wand is said to be able to destroy the entire universe, Possessing the entire wand would logically make her superior to Toffee, who only had half of the wand) | Universe level (Fought Meteora Butterfly at her peak, who was far more powerful than Tom Lucitor and Mina Loveberry) Speed: Relativistic (Comparable to Marco Diaz, who can react to Hekapoo) | At least Relativistic (Should be faster than base form, Fought Meteora Butterfly) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Class KJ Durability: Possibly Street level (Took hits from Ludo's minions) | Universe level (Fought Meteora Butterfly at her peak, who was far more powerful than Tom Lucitor and Mina Loveberry) Stamina: Very high (Can fight several monsters at the same time) Range: Melee physically, Several meters with spells, Universal via destroying the universe Standard Equipment: Royal Magic Wand (Seasons 1 to 3, gave it to Eclipsa Butterfly in the Season 3 finally), Dimensional Scissors Intelligence: Average, Low when it comes to earthling things Weaknesses: She's a Glass Cannon. Has not mastered all of her spells yet. Can be irrational and hyperactive. Does not have total control over dark magic. If she seals someone who can corrupt Magic inside her wand, they may be able to corrupt the entire thing from the inside. | This form seems to take a big amount of energy out of Star, as she quickly tired out after a few seconds (this seems not to be a problem anymore, now that Star has more control over this form) Notable Attacks/Techniques: List of all spells used by Star in the entire series Key: Base | Butterfly form Note: Star's "Butterfly form" has no canon name. Gallery Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 3 Category:Tier 2 Category:Star Vs the Forces of Evil Category:TV Characters Category:Magic Users Category:Royalty Category:Martial Artists Category:Reality Warpers Category:Summoners Category:Transmutation Users Category:Weather Users Category:Elemental Users Category:Time Stop Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Humanoids Category:Athletes Category:Aliens Category:Glass Cannons Category:Disney Category:Life and Death Users Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Portal Users Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Female Characters Category:Flight Users Category:Clairvoyance Users Category:Good Characters